1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system, and more particularly, to a configurable power supply system capable of providing power configuration between a rechargeable battery module and a bypass path, and flexibility between battery power charging mode and bypass power charging mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power management system is widely utilized in most of electronic devices. With the improvement of semiconductor processes, the size of integrated circuit (IC) becomes smaller, and most devices require low power consumption. Therefore, a high efficiency power supply system becomes a basic requirement.
On the other hand, a rechargeable battery device is widely utilized in a portable device, such as a mobile phone, a platform, a laptop, etc. When portable devices become popularized, the quality and power efficiency of a rechargeable battery power supply system are more and more important. To charge a rechargeable battery, a charger converts input voltage provided by a power source to a voltage compatible with the rechargeable battery and output the voltage to the rechargeable battery, so as to store electricity in the rechargeable battery. When a portable device is equipped with the rechargeable battery and turned on, a regulator converts and outputs electricity stored in the rechargeable battery to the portable device. In such a condition, the regulator may be a boost converter for boosting the voltage of the battery power to provide power with a higher voltage to the portable device. For example, please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional battery power supply system 10. In the battery power supply system 10, a power source provides input power Vin with voltage 5V to a charger 104, and the charger 104 converts the input voltage from 5V to 3.7V in conformation with a rechargeable battery 102. Then, the rechargeable battery 102 provides power with voltage 3.7V, and a boost converter 106 converts the voltage from 3.7V to 5V to provide output power Vout.
However, there may be power loss during the power conversion. For example, in the battery power supply system 10, the charger 104 converts the 5V input power to the 3.7V battery power, which causes power loss and reduces power efficiency. In addition, the boost converter 106 converts the 3.7V battery power to the 5V output power, which also causes power loss and reduces power efficiency. The power efficiency reduction will cause some drawbacks such as rising temperature, reduced battery life, increasing charging time. Thus, there is a need for improvement of the prior art.